Toughness
Toughness is a measure of health or durability for every item, object and entity in the game. In other words, it is an indicator for the amount of health points a specific feature in-game has. This realistic mechanic allows for objects to be weakened, damaged and destroyed by the attack power of another entity, i.e. 'prisoners. Objects and entities will differ in the number of toughness points they have depending on their properties, traits and [[reputations|'reputations']]. Most objects, e.g. shower heads & chairs have a default toughness rating of: 1 (HP). Destruction Many objects in your prison such as shower heads, doors ''and ''beds can be weakened and destroyed by a disgruntled prisoner. An object which is slightly damaged will appear slightly pink in colour. The object may also appear '''off kilter. '' A completely destroyed object will appear almost bright red. The darker the shade of red, the more damaged the object is. Destroyed or damaged objects are automatically repaired by your workmen depending on the severity of the damage and how much toughness points were lost. Smaller damages, for example if a standard prisoner punched a solitary door only once, may not be automatically repaired. The player must order a repair manually for minor damages. * Objects that lose 70% of their toughness points will function improperly. For example, doors will not close fully and CCTV Cameras may stop providing visibility in areas. * Objects that lose 100% of their toughness points will require an expensive payment for a full repair. Some objects/items like food trays will be considered destroyed and will simply be trashed. Death Aside from objects and items, 'living' entities can also lose toughness points. This is especially the case for prisoners and can happen in a number of ways including but not limited to: * Being burned by fire '''or hurt in an '''explosion. * Being hurt in a fight '''or '''attack. * Overdosing on drugs. * Being badly cut by a workshop saw. * Being badly cut by barbed wire. * Being left untreated for a virus infection. Unlike objects and items, entities do not turn redder the more injured they become. Instead, a health bar is displayed beneath them which fills with a red bar which indicates the severity of their injury. Some of the above circumstances result in different amounts of toughness points being lost. Being punched in a fight would result in a partial loss of toughness points; namely injury. Being badly injured in a fight would result in a greater loss of toughness points which could result in unconsciousness. And of course, being caught in a power station explosion would likely result in a total loss of all toughness points; namely death. * Unconsciousness is caused when an entity loses 70% of their health/toughness points. * Death is caused when an entity loses 100% of their health/toughness points. During this state, the individual will drop all equipment they are carrying and remain completely immobile. The unconscious must be healed by a doctor or paramedic in order to preserve the individual's life. In some rarer cases, an unconscious individual may self-heal and regain consciousness but only after several in-game days. It is more likely that the situation will go the other way, and the unconscious individual's condition will worsen to the point where they die. A deceased entity will be transported to the morgue and later taken away by a coroner's hearse. Toughness Ratings There are various entities, objects and items in game with differing toughness ratings. Below are only few of many examples. Miscellaneous * Credit to RGeezy911 for the image animation. Category:Health Category:Prisoners Category:Staff Category:Objects